


Oaths

by tatsuhyde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsuhyde/pseuds/tatsuhyde





	Oaths

一.

奇力蹦跳着脱掉了自己的衣服，飞快钻进了被窝里，他的身上还带着深夜的水汽，冰凉潮湿，短短的头发里也夹杂着水珠，他一股脑儿将它们拨到脑后，用脸颊贴着枕头。

菲力在他爬进被窝的那一瞬间已经自觉地转过了身，早早地打开了怀抱，等着他年幼调皮的弟弟滚进来。

“你动静太大了，”他一边搂紧了奇力，一边说地颇为语重心长，“老远就能听到你走路的声音，索林知道了会生气的，他说不定还会告诉母亲。”

奇力只是朝他做了个鬼脸，十分不以为然。他只有十一岁，小脸上干干净净的，而菲力已经长出薄薄一层胡渣了，他故意用那扎人的玩意儿去蹭奇力的脸，后者挣扎着扭开，无奈正牢牢地被兄长锁在怀里。菲力闷声笑了起来，他见过有些当了父亲的矮人这么对待年幼的孩子，这让他感觉自己挺像个大人了。

“今晚你打算给我讲个什么故事？”等他俩好不容易消停下来，奇力却没了睡意。

“你是想听埃雷勃，还是阿赞努比萨？”菲力忍不住想叹气，“你都听了好几遍了。”

“那是因为你只知道这两个。”

“谁让索林只给我讲过这两个故事，”菲力想起自己和弟弟崇拜着的舅舅，几乎陷入沉默中去，他想有些东西或许奇力现在还不懂，说不定连自己也不明白，比如索林眺望远方时的沉默，比如他眼中闪烁的不息的火焰，那些东西让他时常畏惧，又不免肃然起敬。

 

熊熊燃烧的炉火和温热的体温让人昏昏欲睡起来，奇力充沛的精力终于消耗地差不多，他在兄长的肩头找了一个舒适的位置搁好了脑袋，眼前逐渐模糊起来。

“菲力，我好想亲眼见见埃雷勃啊……”他迷迷糊糊嘟哝着，声音轻了下去。

他们是出生在伊瑞德隆的矮人，埃雷勃于他们而言只是长辈们口中那段消逝的辉煌，沉痛的历史。

“有朝一日，奇力，有朝一日，我们会回去的，然后重现昔日的荣耀。”

菲力说着自己听来都有些陌生的话，懵懂却坚定不移，他的亲吻落在奇力的额头上，然后彼此相拥着进入了安心的梦乡。

 

二.

长剑叮当落地的声音伴随着奇力受挫的叹息，他狠狠揪了揪自己的头发，然后飞快弯腰一把拾起了自己的武器。

“我们再来！”他的声音低沉有力，目光中带着不甘心。

索林看着他，却垂下了手中剑。

“如果你不懂得保存实力，就永远都赢不了你的敌人。”索林说道，“而一味进攻不懂防守，只会让你的弱点暴露得更快，不明白这一点，再来多少次结果还是一样。”

“可是一起练习的矮人里我能打败大半，”奇力的脸涨得通红，目光却仍旧直视着索林，“干嘛不跟我再比试一次。”

“你将要对付的敌人可不像和你交手的同族。”索林严厉地说，“相信我，我见过太多。”

他说完，拎着长剑从他们身边走过，留下奇力沮丧地站在原地。

 

菲力从不远处的一块岩石上跳了下来，走到了弟弟的面前。奇力已经五十多岁了，足足比菲力高出了大半个头，也强壮得很，可是脸上的胡须仍旧只有薄薄的一层，的确是有点与众不同。

他把手搭在了奇力的肩膀上，掌心里触到几缕柔软的头发。奇力的头发仍是散着，这让菲力和许多其他人感到不解，他原以为自己的弟弟会竭尽所能效仿他敬爱的舅舅，其中也包括编理头发的方式。

“他说的没错，你该听他的。”菲力看着奇力的眼睛。

“我知道，我只是希望……”

得到他的认可。

菲力默默在心里将他没说出口的话接了下去。

他用手轻轻捶了一下奇力的肩膀，他的小弟弟或许根本没有察觉到舅舅对他特别的宠爱，但是以索林那独特的方式，这也倒不是奇怪的事。

“来吧，”他说，“你打败的大半矮人里可不包括我。”

奇力大叫了一声朝着菲力扑了上去，后来他们干脆扔掉了武器，徒手在地上搏斗个不停，就好像回到了十几岁二十几岁的时候，两个年轻的孩子手缠着手脚缠着脚，扭打着最终气喘吁吁地一块儿仰面朝天，快活地大笑。

那时候他们无需担心四伏的危机，生活也尚且算是美好。

 

三.

霍比特人的洞穴舒适且食物充沛，而矮人天生爱笑爱闹，他们暂时抛下了前路的艰险和任务的艰巨，痛痛快快地热闹了一番，在索林敲响那扇绿色的小木门时，他们已经都有些晕乎了。

而当索林站在袋底洞的厅堂唱起那首古老的歌谣，炉火把周遭晃出一片明明暗暗，舒适考究的洞穴仿佛摇身一晃成了高大的矮人宫殿，四处装点着黄金和宝石。菲力忍不住看向了自己的兄弟，奇力表情肃穆，双眼却睁得大大的。

他不得不承认，他与索林是如此相像。

直到他们一同钻进客房卧室那张不大不小的床里头，索林低沉吟唱的旋律还在他们脑中徘徊不去。他们不约而同地想起索林与巴林低语时飘进他们耳中的话语，

“……勇气，忠诚，和一颗坚定的心，除此之外，我别无他求。”

他们沉默着谁也没有说话，直到朦胧的睡意降临，菲力听到奇力模糊的低语声。

“我将……誓死追随我的国王。”

菲力将脑袋凑近了奇力的脖颈，就像是小时候奇力一直对他做的那样，他的额头紧贴着弟弟火热的皮肤，深深地吸了一口气，那是汗水和铁的味道，还有似乎是渗进皮肤中的啤酒气味，几乎让人更加醉醺醺。

“……而有你的地方必将有我。”他说。

他的声音轻得不得了，也不确定自己的兄弟有没有听到，因为奇力已经呼呼地睡着了。

 

四. The end

“你害怕吗？”菲力的双手紧紧攥住武器，扭头看着拉弓搭好箭的奇力。

“我知道打仗是什么样。”奇力说，“你忘了？我们之前也打过。”

“如果你把我们来时路上那些叫做打仗的话……”菲力知道他想起了先前被座狼偷袭的那一回，还有半兽人的洞穴和三个食人妖，“这回可不大一样啊。”

他话音落下的时候奇力已经把箭射了出去，正好命中一只半兽人的眉心，而他自己挥舞出去的长剑砍下了一只半兽人的脑袋。

 

菲力和奇力不约而同望向了索林，他们的国王身穿着战甲，佩戴着宝石，正浴血奋战。

他们是他的子民，是他的亲人，而他们将与他并肩。

 

我将誓死追随我的国王。

而有你的地方必将有我。


End file.
